


The joy of being right

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online: Alicization Lycoris (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Medina is curious about how close Kirito and Eugeo really are.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Kudos: 65





	The joy of being right

It was yet another day of Medina's trip towards Zakkaria alongside her new companions Kirito and Eugeo. She didn't really like travelling alongside people, but she had to admit that the two villagers managed to pique her interest.

First of all, they were so close to each other that it was painful for her to watch. Even though her instincts told her they were something like a master and his apprentice, their bond seemed much closer than that. She thought it could be friendship, but the aura around the two when they shared smiles with each other continued to tell her otherwise.

They were so chummy and intimate with each other that they often threw her off her game. In short, they acted like an old married couple. She often found them bickering over silly things and teasing each other on multiple occasions with playful punches to the shoulder, sudden tickle wars, hair ruffles, silly winking and other stuff that made it even harder for her to understand their bond.

In short, she had a lot of suspicions.

As Kirito told her, he met Eugeo just recently. He was The Lost Child of Vecta and he was wandering around the forest, completely lost and confused. That's when he found Eugeo who seemed to be just as lost and lonely as he was. The falxen-haired boy had a house that didn't feel like home. He explained that when he met Eugeo, it felt like 'love at first sight' which made Medina even more suspicious of their relationship.

She did want to think that they were lovers, but even through all the bickers and teasing, she never saw them actually show a sign they are a couple. Before she realized, the need to see them kiss became her objective.

And that objective soon turned to obsession.

She wanted to know the answer so she decided to bring the question one day during their lunchtime, but all she got as a response were shocked and blushing expressions of the two with a 'Why would you think that!?' on which she really didn't want to answer because as much as she was curious, she didn't want to make them mad.

And she was also worried that if she said they were close like a couple, they would grow cold towards each other. Something like that would break her heart because it would be strange to see them avoid being buddy-buddy because of her. It didn't take her long to realize that she actually liked seeing them so close.

It would simply feel unnatural to see them drift away from each other.

One time, in the middle of night, Medina heard some shifting in the bushes outside of her tent and immediately grabbed her sword. She was used on waking up to any sound and didn't have any problem with peeking an already fully-awake eye through the hole in the tent.

She managed to catch a glimpse of two silhouettes disappearing into bushes. She glanced to where Kirito and Eugeo were supposed to be sleeping, but saw nobody. She narrowed her eyebrows suspiciously before following the silhouettes while keeping a reasonable distance from them.

After few minutes of walking, they reached an empty field above which was visible a cloudless night sky with all its majestic stars.

Medina ducked behind a bush as soon as the moonlight illuminated the field in front. She could recognize the silhouettes that brought her there clearly. Those were Kirito and Eugeo. They were speaking about something while laughing. Everything seemed normal, but what were doing out there on such late hour? Why did it all seem so suspicious? And why were they holding hands?

Her questions vanished when she saw Kirito playfully push Eugeo onto the ground and climb on top of him, entwining their hands together as he did so. Medina had a feeling her blush, alongside theirs, was pretty visible underneath the moonlight.

Kirito leaned forwards and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Finally! We can have some time for ourselves" Kirito smirked seductively and Medina had to use all her power to not fangirl.

"Yeah, the training was especially exhausting today... Being able to be with you right here and now, Kirito-kun, sincerely brings peace to my soul" Eugeo smiled, slightly squeezing Kirito's hand.

"Same here. However, I would prefer if we could have a fancy dinner too" Kirito laughed playfully and learned a small giggle from his partner.

"You really are something different..." Eugeo crooked an eyebrow teasingly.

"Well, I can't help myself since you're so adorable tonight" Kirito smiled before rubbing his nose with Eugeo's, almost kissing him on lips.

"O-Oi, take it easier!" Eugeo panicked, bonking Kirito's head away so both of them were sitting across each other "You do know that Taboo Index doesn't allow people to kiss on lips unless they're married! B-Besides, I cannot marry you since I'm the fourth child of a poor family..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kirito pouted before grinning proudly and bringing the fist to his chest and stating "Well then I'm going to climb to the top of cathedral and persuade Administrator into changing The Taboo Index!"

"Oh, my hero..." Eugeo said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around Kirito's neck, pulling him closer "But I don't think I would mind spending time in prison if I'm with you, Kirito. I know it sounds weird, but I'm being serious!"

"Then you won't mind me doing something weird, right?" Kirito smirked, giving Eugeo a smug look as his partner smiled in response and laid on his back invitingly.

"I'm all yours, Kirito"

Medina blushed furiously, struggling to keep her sanity as Kirito leaned forwards and hovered over Eugeo's lips. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind at that moment. Should she go stop them? Should she even interfere?

Her thoughts stopped when she heard quiet giggling from them.

"The show's over Medina!" Kirito yelled "Hope you enjoyed!"

"... What?" Medina asked in confusion before he silent question turned into a monstrous screech "WHAT!?"

"Ha ha" Eugeo laughed "We just wanted to see your reaction so we plotted this whole thing up"

"So---the two of you---you're not!?"

They shook their heads innocently. Medina was furious. She pulled out her sword, approached to a tree as she began to swing her sword recklessly.

"They tick me off! They tick me off! They tick me off!"

The next day, Kirito and Eugeo seemed much closer than she has ever seen them. They would often hold hands, brush their cheeks together and every so often sent Medina smug looks. She could only cross her arms and march forwards then, ignoring them completely.

She had to keep her cool.

After all, they were just joking around... Right?

However, that night, Medina heard shuffling outside her tent yet again. This time, she only peeked her eye through the hole and saw Kirito and Eugeo sitting in front of the fire laughing quietly.

"I still can't believe she actually buyed that what happened yesterday was just a joke!" Kirito yelled in a whisper and got a bonk on his head in return.

"Quiet down!" Eugeo hissed while blushing "We were lucky we noticed her, otherwise we could have been seriously embarrassed by her"

"Now, now..." Kirito chuckled "We can do anything we want now that she believes it's all a joke"

"I guess so" Eugeo muttered as his blush intensified "Hey Kirito? If we fell asleep next to each other, do you think she would still believe we're joking with her?"

"There's only one way to find out, right Eugeo?"

That being said, Medina bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry out. The two boys laid beside each other and were out in a minute or so. She couldn't hold in her excitement and began jumping inside the tent, rolling on the ground afterwards.

Her suspicions were correct. Yet she had no urge to tease her two companions and simply felt happy for them.

The next day, she found them cuddling on the ground and smiled softly. Kirito was using Eugeo's arm as pillow yet again. The moment she awoke them, they began to cuddle even more in their attempt to tease her.

That's when she admitted she heard their conversation the night before.

Their expressions were priceless and Medina couldn't remember the last time she felt such joy of being right.


End file.
